


Nail Polish

by spiritofsky



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Shiki isn't quite up for clothes shopping after the Game, so Eri comes up with something else to do.





	

"So! Clothes shopping Shiki?" Eri asks, all big smiles and bouncing on her heels.

Shiki looked down. "Sorry Eri, I think I'll have to pass. Not really feeling up to it after... y'know."

"Oh! Of course! That's fine!" Eri gasped, trying to think of something else they could do. "Oh! Oh! You know what I brought?"

She pulled a small case out of her bag, and opened it to reveal a set of nail polishes. 

"Sure Eri!" Shiki said with a smile.

Eri set to work with a light green on Shiki's nails. She may have been a fashion designer, but she was awfully sloppy at applying nail polish. Shiki didn't mind, she just smiled as Eri fumbled with the brush, clearly concentrating very hard.


End file.
